


A fiery white rose

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Burns, F/F, Master/Pet, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Pet Play, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Whiterose, fallen petals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: Ruby and Cinder spend a night together after their missions are over. Cinder has an idea and everything goes wrong. Characters are 18+. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I tagged Weiss in this and she will come around after this chapter, just dont want to make as many edits later. As usual, I do not own RWBY, it is a product of Rooster Teeth. Only time I'm sticking this is here. As always, if there are any warnings that you think apply or any tags you think I may have missed that need to be added, please let me know.

Ruby smiled and rested her head on Cinder’s lap, feeling the older woman run her fingers through her hair. Tonight was just like every other night they met up: Ruby giving Cinder control over her as her “pet”, enjoying the gentleness that Cinder gave caring for her. She proudly wore the collar Cinder had made for her, a simple black collar with a red rose and the words “Cinder’s pet” embroidered in fire dust. Ruby couldnt feel any happier with her mistress. 

Cinder smiled and gently played with Ruby’s hair, her prosthetic’s fingers slowly combing through. “You know Ruby, I had an idea on something we could do to spice things up a bit.” 

Ruby looked up at her, curious. “What do you mean?”

“It’s fun to treat you like a pet, but I want to do something… more.” She slowly got up and walked to her closet. “I ordered some rope online and was hoping you wouldnt mind giving it a try with me.” 

Ruby sat on Cinder’s bed, a little nervous. “Rope? Like tying me up?”

“Yeah, exactly. And this rope was special ordered to have some fire and ice dust in it. A little temperature play to go along with it, like how I treat your piercings.” 

Ruby blushed a bit. “I… sure, if you’re careful I wouldnt mind trying it.” 

Cinder smiled and grabbed the rope, slowly walking over to Ruby and gently flicking one of her pierced nipples. “Dont worry, my pet, I’ll make sure to stay gentle with you. But for now, I need you to be a good girl and stand for me.”

Ruby smiled and stood up like she was asked, keeping still for Cinder. She loved being Cinder’s good girl, feeling special every time she heard those words. 

Cinder slowly started trying Ruby up, making sure to start by making a harness for her chest and working her way around. She made sure Ruby was comfortable, making sure to be careful with the more sensitive areas of Ruby’s body and making sure none of the piercings would get caught or accidentally ripped out. She knew from experience just how painful that could be. She finished up by tying Ruby’s arms behind her back, taking a step back to look at her pet. “You look absolutely wonderful.” 

Ruby blushed hard and turned around in a circle to give Cinder a good look. “Thank you mistress.”

Cinder smirked and pushed Ruby down onto the bed, roughly kissing her and using her semblance to start heating up the dust a bit, letting Ruby start feeling a bit of heat. “Leave… your aura… down for this.” 

Ruby nodded and kissed back, letting the heat run over her body. It felt strange to her to feel the warmth where the rope was, but oddly comforting knowing it was Cinder who was in charge. She practically mewled for her mistress, loving what was going on. 

Cinder let some aura into the rope, activating the ice dust and letting Ruby’s body cool down. She smirked and slowly moved a bit of rope closer to a piercing.

Ruby’s back arched as she felt the icy cold rope hit her nipple piercing, moaning loudly. She loved it when Cinder started using cold on them, enjoying how her own body reacted. 

Cinder loved the reaction, gently kissing Ruby’s chest. “That’s a good girl. Let the pleasure go through you. Tell me how much you love you love this.” 

“I… I love this, mistress. Please… I need more…” Ruby spoke through moans, just wanting Cinder to be pleased.

“Then you shall be rewarded.” Cinder pulled away for a moment, grabbing a remote for Ruby’s piercings, turning on the vibrating feature. 

Ruby felt her piercings move slightly, moaning Cinder’s name.

Cinder smiled and moved back to Ruby, running aura through the ropes again. She slowly let the ropes heat up a bit more, letting her pet warm up. She straddled Ruby, looking down onto her. “You love your mistress, dont you? And you’ll let her do whatever she desires to you as well, wont you?”

Ruby nodded, moaning and writhing in pleasure. “P-please mistress. I need you. I need your touch.” 

Cinder grinned and slowly moved down Ruby’s body, dragging her nails across skin. She smirked as she got down to Ruby’s cock, slowly and gently tracing a finger around the tip. “Since you’re being such a good girl, I’ll make sure you’re rewarded. But first, we’re going to make things a bit… rougher.” She smiled and slowly pulled away from Ruby, grabbing a strap-on and adjusting it slightly. “Are you ready, my pet?”

Ruby nodded slowly, eagerly moving herself to make her ass available to her mistress. 

Cinder smiled and lubed her toy up, gently inserting it into Ruby, pushing it in as deep as her pet could take it. She grabbed Ruby’s hips and started thrusting, starting slow and gradually getting rougher, thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster. Today, Ruby was going to be her little toy. 

Ruby loved it, throwing her aura up once things started to get a bit more painful that she normally enjoyed. She moaned her lover’s name louder and louder, loving what she was bringing tonight. 

Cinder started to lose herself as she had her way with Ruby, letting the fire dust in the ropes heat up more and more. All she wanted to do was ravage her lover, make Ruby hers and hers alone. 

It didnt take long for Ruby’s moans to start becoming screams, her aura shattering once the fire dust got too hot for too long. She screamed and tried to get herself free of her bonds, the heat starting to sear her skin. 

Cinder quickly stopped everything, stopping her aura from going into the ropes and cutting them off Ruby to free her. Her own body was shaking, realizing just how far over the line she took things. Once the ropes were free from Ruby, she hesitated as she saw the burn marks showing exactly where the ropes were. 

Ruby tried to get up, wincing as she moved. It hurt to move and it hurt lay down, pain shooting through her body no matter what she did. 

Cinder quickly started running a cool bath for Ruby, gently moving her into the water. She felt horrible about everything, terrified that she had hurt the one girl she could let in close to her. 

The bathroom filled with steam as Ruby entered the bath water, her body hot to the touch from the fire dust, bits of it infused into her skin from being pressed into her skin with the ropes. Ruby panted, body aching and shaking as the pain started to wear off. Once she could, she put her arua back up to help with the pain and to try to heal the scarring. She nervously looked up at Cinder, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. 

Cinder slowly started rubbing some ointment onto Ruby’s burns, trying to be careful. “I-I’m sorry Ruby. I didnt mean for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Ruby sighed and looked away. “I… I think it might be best for us to start seeing other people. After tonight… I’m… I’m not sure I can… be here.” 

Cinder sighed and gently took care of Ruby, trying to help. “I… understand. At least let me help with the burns?”

Ruby nodded, going silent and letting Cinder work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby sighed as she looked over the scarring and rubbed her ointment on the marks. She was glad they were mostly starting to fade due to her aura, however she was still terrified about how it all happened. It had been a week since she last saw Cinder, not quite regretting going on a break with their relationship. She winced a bit as the cool cream hit her scars, still not sure how she was going to explain this to anyone, let alone work for a while. 

Ruby jumped as her scroll rang. She hadn't expected anyone to call her, nor did she really want to talk to anyone. Although, her friends were bound to know she was back for a while. She slowly made her way to her scroll and smiled when she saw a familiar name showing as the contact. She quickly answered, not wanting to give too much of a wait. “Weiss. It’s good to hear from you.” 

“You know, you could call me once in a while when you get back into town instead of waiting for me to find out through others.” 

“S-sorry about that, I was… preoccupied for a bit.” 

Weiss smirked from the other side of the line. “Right. Preoccupied by Cinder, weren't you?” 

Ruby winced a bit and sighed. “Y-yeah. Although, she and I are on a… break right now.”

“Wait, when did that happen? I thought you both loved each other.” 

“We do. But… things happened that made me start to question. Accidents that have become a bit more frequent than I had wanted.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe you can come over to my place while I’m in Vale and we can catch up a bit. It’s been a few months since we’ve been able to do anything together, and we can get Blake and Yang to come around too.”

“I was actually hoping to be alone for a bit.” 

Weiss sighed. “Ruby… please? Our anniversary of graduation is coming up and you didn't make it to the last three. And besides, you still owe me from your last visit.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. “Alright, I’ll make sure I get there this time. But we’re not doing anything that requires me to dress up fancy.” 

“Is that so? Then maybe I should invite you to the next charity ball the SDC is hosting. Maybe we can make a refined woman out of you yet.” 

“And make me wear those damned lady stilts? I think I’ll pass.” 

Weiss laughed a bit. “Still haven't changed one bit, have you? I bet you still call Crescent Rose your baby.” 

“That’s because she is.” 

“But meet me over at Beacon at around six o’clock, alright? And don't you dare be late again. I don't need another hour of dealing with Yang and Blake making goo goo eyes at each other while we wait for you to show up.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Ruby hung up her scroll and sighed, slowly getting herself dressed. She had modified her combat gear to help cover up her scars a bit more, not wanting anyone to start asking questions about what happened. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby walked into the Beacon courtyard, smiling when she saw Weiss. “Told you I wouldn't be late this time.” 

Weiss chuckled and walked to Ruby. “About time you get here on time. Although, it seems like Blake and Yang wont be joining us tonight.” 

“Let me guess, something came up at the last minute?”

“Blake’s sick.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Right. Sick.” 

Weiss smiled and took Ruby’s hand. “Although, that doesn't mean we have to cancel everything. We could go back to my place while I’m staying in Vale. Catch up for old time’s sake.”

“I like that idea. And we can watch one of those cheesy rom coms you like, right?”

“They’re not that cheesy.” 

“Uh huh, sure. Nothing cheesy about the girl finding the man of her dreams while going on vacation to the country.” 

Weiss blushed a bit. “It’s a good fantasy to have.” 

Ruby sighed. “And you’re still a hopeless romantic.”

“More on the hopeless side over anything else.” Weiss started walking with Ruby, ready to head back into town. “Still cant seem to find the right person.” 

“Whatever happened to dating Neptune? I thought you both were doing great.” 

Weiss sighed. “He cheated on me. With Sun of all people.” 

“Ouch.” Ruby feigned a wince. “I mean, could be worse though. At least he downgraded. Is there anyone you do have your eye on?”

“There’s… someone. But I’m not entirely sure how they’d take me asking them out.” 

“And why’s that?”

Weiss looked down to the ground a bit while she walked. Her voice seemed to be a little unsteady. “She and I have been… drifting apart. And she’s in love with someone else. At least, I think she’s still in love. I don't see her much anymore and part of me feels like I waited too long to ask.” 

“Then why not ask her anyway?”

Weiss looked at Ruby curiously. “And if she says now?”

“So what if she says no? You’ll never know if you don't ask her. Besides, anyone would be lucky to be with you.” Ruby smiled at Weiss and pulled her close. “And as your best friend, I can guarantee that if anyone hurts you, I’ll be by your side to help you.”

Weiss smiled at Ruby’s words. She stayed close to her partner, continuing to walk to her hotel. “I think you’re right. I shouldn't hold myself back anymore.”

“That’s the spirit-” Ruby was cut off by Weiss pressing her against the side of a building and kissing her. She couldn't help but kiss back, pressing into it. 

Weiss smiled and broke the kiss, her cheeks a little flushed. “Does that count as asking?”

Ruby nodded, flustered and still trying to process what was happening. She still couldn't figure out how to say no to Weiss, but being with her wouldn't be too bad. She smiled at Weiss kissing her again. “So, your place, right?”

Weiss nodded and started walking Ruby into the hotel. “I’m sure I can make it worth your while tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ Ruby smiled as she felt Cinder’s warm and gentle touch, fingers gently gliding along the scratch marks on her back. It had been an adventurous night, the two of them worn out from trying various ways to spice up their relationship. Ruby was okay with Cinder’s lack of sexual desire and was more than willing to try other things with her to see what could provide the same relief. _

_ Cinder smiled and kissed Ruby’s neck. “How did you like being my pet? Was it as strange as you thought it would be?”  _

_ “It was. But it was also relaxing. It felt nice to not make any decisions.” Ruby pressed into her lover, feeling Cinder’s bare chest against her back. “And you seemed to enjoy it yourself.”  _

_ “What can I say? I love giving orders and rewarding my good girl when she deserves it.” Cinder moved a bit, to cuddle with Ruby. “You’d look great with a collar. Maybe one in black and red?” _

_ “A collar? And what exactly are you going to put on it? ‘Cinder’s bitch’?” _

_ “Do you really think I would use such language with my pet?” _

_ “You had no problem using them last night.” Ruby kissed Cinder. “Even if it was a bit much.” _

_ “I was thinking something more tame for you. ‘Cinder’s pet’ has a nice ring to it. And it would allow you to wear it elsewhere. If you desire.”  _

_ “My sister would kill me if she knew what you and I do when we’re alone.”  _

_ Cinder ran her prosthetic’s fingers through Ruby’s hair. “I don't know, Yang finding out her sister absolutely loves to be dominated by me and treated like a pet of my choosing doesn't sound like it’s too bad.”  _

_ Ruby relaxed a bit with how calmly Cinder played with her hair. “As far as she knows, I’m still her innocent little sister who would never be into sexual deviancy. She still doesn't even know that you and I are dating.”  _

_ “It’s been a year since we’ve started dating. Why haven't you told her yet?” _

_ “Probably because I only just turned eighteen and you’re already a graduated huntress. She’d never approve.”  _

_ “And you’re still going to be one of the youngest huntresses to graduate from an academy. You’re practically an adult already.”  _

_ “I know, but… Yang can be over protective.”  _

_ Cinder sighed and held Ruby close. “You’ll have to tell her at some point.”  _

_ Ruby snuggled into her girlfriend’s arms. “I know. And one day I will.”  _

_ Cinder nodded and brushed her fingers across Ruby’s nipples, gently teasing them. “You know, I just thought of something that might be fun to experiment with.”  _

_ “And what’s that?”  _

_ “How do you feel about piercings?” _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ruby? Ruby. Remnant to Ruby.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment, seeing Weiss straddling her, wearing just her bra. “Y-yes Weiss?”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed to zone out for a little while.”

“I’m fine. I promise.” 

Weiss slowly got off Ruby, sitting down on the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this then? We don't have to if you’re feeling a bit uncomfortable about it.”

Ruby sat up a bit and sighed. “Maybe… right now isn't the best time. I know Cinder and I are on a break but…. I don't know. I think I’m just… worried about nothing.” 

Weiss nodded and put a blanket around herself. “What exactly did happen between you two anyway? Ever since you told us you were dating her, it’s been nothing but good things from you.” 

Ruby slowly removed her top to show the burn scars on her arms. “We… had an accident with some temperature play. It’s not the first time something like this has happened and it’s been getting a bit more frequent. We’ve talked about it before, but this last time… I suggested she and I start seeing other people for a bit.”

Weiss couldn't take her eyes off Ruby's scarring, slowly reaching to it and gently tracing them with her fingers. “Why didn't you just tell me about this? H-how long ago did this happen to you?”

“A week ago.”

Weiss nodded and slowly moved to kiss Ruby’s burns, making her way down the arm. “Maybe… you just need… a careful… and loving… touch.”

Ruby smiled at Weiss and lifted her chin with her finger. “And what did you have in mind?”

Weiss pressed into a kiss with Ruby, slowly pushing her over again and starting to move her skirt out of the way. “I think I have a couple ideas.” 

Ruby moaned softly into the kiss, not hearing her scroll starting to vibrate with a call. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinder sighed as she heard Ruby's scroll ring, working on her prosthetic while she waited. “She’s not picking up.” 

Emerald brought over a couple of tools for Cinder, sitting down next to her. “What did you expect? She pretty much broke up with you. Maybe she moved on.” 

“Ruby’s not like that. We just… needed to have a break. I… messed up. Again.” 

“What was it this time? Said the wrong things? Oh! I know! You accidentally let your mommy issues slip.” 

Cinder hung up her scroll. “I accidentally burned her.”

Emerald hesitated for a moment. “W-wait, like, actually burned her? I thought you were careful with fire.” 

“I… lost control a bit while having fun with her. My semblance and fire dust in a few ropes didn't exactly make for a great night.” 

“So… what’s the plan then?”

Cinder sat her tools down on the table she was working on and slumped back in her chair. “I don't know. I know I need to find a better way to apologize to her than what I did. And I’ll need to prove to her that I can be better than I was.” 

Emerald nodded and put a hand on Cinder’s shoulder. “Good luck with that one.” 

“Maybe… her not being around me will be for the best.” 

“Nope. Not going down that route.” Emerald stood up and started clearing the table. “You love her, right?”

“Of course I do.” 

“And she loves you?”

“I’m… not so sure about that anymore.” 

Emerald placed a piece of paper and a pen down in front of Cinder. “Write down what you love about her. I want you to put down as many reasons as you can. “

Cinder started to attach her prosthetic back onto her arm, leaving the casing off. “And what exactly is this supposed to accomplish?”

“We’re going to remind Ruby exactly why she fell for you in the first place.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Cinder groaned, resting her head on her desk. “Why can't this be… easier?” 

“Oh, it can't be that hard.” Emerald walked over and picked up the piece of paper, reading over everything. “See? You have a few things already. ‘The way she smells like a campfire. She smiled and how her nose wrinkled up. How she looks while protecting others…’ is this really what you like about her? The way you talk about how your nights tend to go with her, I thought it would be more… I dont know… not this.” 

“What exactly were you expecting? To hear me go off on how she looks?”

“Yes.” 

“And that would make me sound shallow.” 

“So… you don't like how she looks?”

Cinder lifted her head, staring at Emerald, her voice deadpanned. “I’m ace, not blind. Of course I like how she looks, I just prefer finding other reasons to like her.” She sighed and rested on the table again. “Besides, that’s what took so long for us to get together anyway was me being shallow. Took me a little while to figure that one out.” 

“Okay, then what about when the two of you first met?” Emerald sighed and sat down next to Cinder. “What drew you to her then?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Cinder smiled as she walked up to a young girl in a cloak, watching a couple of students fight. “Watching the competition too, huh?” _

_ The girl shrugged, almost looking nervous. “I guess so. More interested in the weapons really. ‘ _

_ “A weapons geek then?”  _

_ “I… yeah… you call me something like that.” The young girl started to shift nervously, pulling out her scroll. “O-oh, Weiss needs me. I should start going-”  _

_ Cinder sighed. “Right, I’m making you a bit nervous.”  _

_ The girl hesitated for a moment, looking Cinder over. “You… do look a bit intimidating.”  _

_ “I promise, I’m not as intimidating as I look.” Cinder leaned against the railing a bit. “Just a scared little girl trying to live her dream.”  _

_ “What do you have to be scared of?”  _

_ “Going back to my family.”  _

_ The younger girl went quiet, not sure what to say.  _

_ Cinder smiled a bit. “Don't worry about it. I’m never going back to them so I don't really have much to worry about. But still, I never thought I’d make it this far. Seven years of training and two years of classes and this all still feels a bit surreal to me.”  _

_ “I… get that feeling. I stopped a dust robbery a couple months before the school year started. Ozpin offered me a place here and at the time, I was so excited that I just jumped for the chance. But now… we’re three months into this, the Vytal Festival will be starting soon and I’m…. I’m so nervous.” _

_ “If it makes you feel better, it gets easier as the months go on. Soon, it’ll all be second nature to you. You’ll be a graduated huntress before you know it, and then the real adventure starts.”  _

_ The younger girl giggled a bit. “Is that supposed to be you giving me advice or you trying to calm yourself down?”  _

_ “Maybe a bit of both. I’m Cinder by the way. Cinder… Rhodes.”  _

_ “Ruby Rose.” Ruby moved a little closer to Cinder, starting to feel a bit more comfortable around her. “So, what kind of weapon do you use?”  _

_ “Nothing fancy, just a sword that is also a bow.”  _

_ “Think you can show me how it works?”  _

_ Cinder nodded and started walking to her dorm. “Meet me at one of the training halls? Then you can see it in action.”  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She… reminded me of myself.” Cinder smiled a bit at the memory. “Young, nervous, not sure what to expect. She looked like she could use a friend at the time. One that shared her interests.” 

Emerald rolled her eyes. “And then you decided to corrupt the young girl.” 

“Hey now, that came over time. And besides, I give her the chance to say no every time I suggest something. Not that it makes a difference…”

Emerald nodded and got up to head to the couch. “Then I have no choice but to stay here to make sure you dont do anything stupid. For now, relax. We can watch some cheesy romance movies and eat that horrendous disaster you call popcorn to take your mind off things.” 

Cinder slowly picked herself up and started heading to the couch. “Caramel and chocolate belong on popcorn.” 

“Not with cheese it doesn't!” 

“No one said you had to eat it.” 

Emerald turned around and smiled. “See? You’re looking better already.” 

Cinder laughed a bit. “Only because I have a good friend looking out for me.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinder smiled and leaned against Emerald as the movie finished. “Thanks for helping me with this.” 

“I’m your best friend, that’s what I’m here for.” Emerald smiled and pulled Cinder to her. “Besides, we dont see each other enough lately. You’re always with Ruby or running off to go on missions… you need more time to just… sit down and relax. Heck, even Merc misses you.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” 

Emerald chuckled a bit. “Is it a lie if it’s his girlfriend saying it?” 

“Yes, yes it is.” Cinder let out a heavy sigh. “But… I havent been much of a great friend with you guys lately.” 

“Exactly. We need to get wild again. Set a few buildings on fire. Make a few petty thefts. Cause a little trouble.” 

“You know I cant do that anymore.” 

Emerald rolled her eyes and tossed some popcorn at Cinder. “Party pooper.” 

“I wanted to be a huntress for a reason.” Cinder sighed. “And… it would disappoint Ru- Rhodes if I go back on this.” 

Emerald sighed and sat up. “Cinder, you’re going to have to get over the fact that you cant please everyone. I get it, you have a few people you dont want to let down, but… you still have to do what makes you happy. Are you really happy like this? Being a huntress and not causing trouble? Is this really you?”

Cinder nodded and adjusted herself on the couch. “I told you after graduation that this is what I wanted to do. Yeah, it was fun to cause trouble, but now? I’m… helping people who normally couldnt. I’m doing what I had wished could’ve been done when I was younger. Part of me wanted to kill the woman who took me in after she attached that dreaded collar on my neck.” She reached for the choker she wore, gently gripping the small crystal that used to shock her. “But I was stopped and shown a different way. I… hated the fact I had to suffer for so long before I could get myself to Haven Academy, but… I dont want to go back to who I was before. I’m sorry Em, but the Cinder you got to know before becoming a huntress isnt who I am anymore. I just… want to be someone Rhodes would’ve been proud of.” 

Emerald got up to put on another movie. “Gods, I hate that you’ve gotten to be so boring. But I think I hate it even more that I look forward to it.” 

“To what? Me getting more boring?” 

“For Merc and I to get boring.” 

Cinder smiled a bit. “You both can still be hunters with me. And it’ll be like we have our team back together.” 

Emerald put on the next movie and sat down, shoving the popcorn bowl closer to Cinder. “How dare you try to infect me with a desire for doing good.” 

“You like it and you know it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss smiled as she kissed Ruby, pressing into her partner. She had waited years for this moment. The moment she could finally be with Ruby. Finally, there was no more waiting, no more fantasizing. She could finally be with the woman she loved and there wasn't anyone who would be able to get between them. 

Ruby broke the kiss, looking deep into Weiss’s eyes. She smiled a bit, holding back some giggles. “Eager, aren't you?” 

“Of course I am. I’ve waited years for you to allow me to pleasure you. To show you what you mean to me.” Weiss kissed Ruby’s neck, slowly making her way down to her chest. “All those years of looking at you, knowing how I felt about you… I’m glad I finally have the chance.” 

Ruby sat up a bit, adjusting herself. “So, why me? You were an heiress who could’ve had anything you wanted. Yet, you were pining after me?” 

“Is it really that unbelievable?” 

“Yes.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby down, letting her hand linger near her chest. “I wanted you because you didn't know who I was. Unlike the others that were after me, you didn't want me for money or power or fame. In fact, I’m still not even sure if you had wanted me when we first met.” 

“Well, you did blow us up on our first day.” Ruby smirked a bit. “And you were a bit bitchy. It was a major turn off.” 

“So there was a chance back then.” 

“Maybe for a week or two.” 

“And now?” 

Ruby shrugged. “Guess that depends on how things go.” 

Weiss sighed. “Right…” 

“I… I’m not sure how I feel about getting into a relationship right now. Cinder and I are on a break and I’m not sure how things will go…” 

“And you don't love me like you love her.” Weiss pulled away for a moment, feeling a bit dejected. “You… still love her, don't you?” 

“I… it’s complicated.” Ruby adjusted herself, trying to get comfortable again. “Let’s not talk about it.” 

Weiss nodded and gently started to tease Ruby’s nipples with her fingers. “In that case, I’m just going to have to show you just why you should love me.” 

Ruby moaned softly, adjusting herself for Weiss to have full access. She smiled up at Weiss. “If you think you can.” 

Weiss slowly moved down Ruby’s body, peppering it in kisses before staring at her cock. She licked her lips and slowly began teasing her partner, kissing the tip before wrapping her lips around and slowly bobbing up and down, making sure to use her tongue to please the tip. 

Ruby moaned Weiss’s name, her back starting to arch from the pleasure. It had been a few years since she last felt anything like this. 

Weiss smiled at the moans, slowly pulling away. “I bet you’re more pent up than you thought. It’s a shame you weren’t taken care of. But I’ll make sure that you are.” She started up again, making sure to please Ruby’s cock as best as she could. 

Ruby could feel her cock start to twitch, enjoying the sensations that Weiss was giving her. She moaned loudly, her hips pressing up into her partner. Her back arched slightly as she felt the pleasure start to build up. “W-Weiss! I… I think I’m ready to…” She tried to hold back, wanting to give Weiss more time. 

Weiss didn't pay attention to Ruby, loving every moment of this. It didn't take long for her to feel Ruby’s load burst down her throat, taking it all in and swallowing. She pulled away, grinning before pulling Ruby into a deep kiss. “I’m judging by your reaction that you like that a lot.” 

Ruby nodded, panting into Weiss. “I… I did.” 

Weiss smiled and straddled her, slipping herself onto Ruby’s member. “Then for now, I just want you to relax and let me pleasure you in every way you’ve been neglected.” She kissed Ruby again, getting herself ready. 

Ruby kissed back, rocking her hips back and forth a moment. “A-actually, I was wondering if we could try something with your glyphs.” 

“And what did you have in mind?” 

“How easily can you use your glyphs to restrain yourself?” 

Weiss thought for a moment and put her hands together before creating a glyph, keeping them together. “Like this?” 

Ruby nodded and pushed Weiss onto her back, smiling down onto her. “Perfect. Just like that.” 

Weiss squeaked a bit as she was pushed back, not quite expecting it. “So, you just want me helpless so you can have your way with me?” 

“Only until you ask me to stop.” 

Weiss grinned up at Ruby, loving to see her starting to act like herself again. “Then show me exactly how much you want me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss smiled and pulled Ruby close to her as she woke up, pressing against her back. The night before still felt like a dream to her. A strange dream, but one that she enjoyed. She kissed the back of Ruby’s neck, practically purring and still in bliss. 

Ruby slowly stirred, pressing up against Weiss and smiling. “You’re up early this morning,” she said groggily. “Shouldn't you still be resting?” 

“I always get up this early, you dolt. Besides, weren't you the one telling me that you had a meeting this morning?” 

Ruby shot up and started getting dressed in a flurry of petals. “Shit! I almost forgot! I’m supposed to meet up with Ozpin about the mission I went on!” 

“Are you ever going to tell me what kind of secret missions he sends you on?” 

“I… cant. Not yet.” Ruby finished putting her skirt on, making sure nothing looked out of place. “Besides, everything is starting to get complicated. I’m still not even sure about everything that’s going on.” 

Weiss sighed and got up to hug Ruby. “Will you be coming back tonight? I wouldn't mind if you want to.” 

“We’ll see. Knowing Ozpin, he’ll send me on another mission as soon as one is available.” 

“You should see if you can get a little time off for yourself. So someone can take care of you more.” 

Ruby smiled a bit and kissed Weiss. “We’ll see. I’ll call and let you know what the plan is after my debriefing with Oz.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Weiss nodded and let go of Ruby. “Then maybe we can figure out what we are later too. I know what I wouldn't mind us being, assuming you’re up to it.” 

Ruby hesitated, her voice starting to waver a bit. “I… don't know. I kinda want to do this with no strings attached for now, ya know? It’s another complicated matter and-” 

“Right… you and Cinder are still technically together…” 

“On a break,” Ruby tried to remind herself. “It’s… just a break. And… if things do end up going another way, you’ll be the first to know.” 

“I better be. Now go before you’re late.” 

Ruby nodded and rushed out in a flurry of petals, making her way back to Beacon. 

Weiss smiled as she watched until all of the petals hit the ground before getting up to get dressed herself. Last night had felt amazing for her. Finally getting with the woman of her dreams, even if things were a bit… different for her. She stopped getting dressed for a moment and pulled out her scroll. With just a few taps, she found herself searching up some other ways to try to spice up her nights with Ruby. It wasn't exactly something she was fond of now, but she saw the way Ruby seemed to enjoy it. Maybe this once, it wouldn't be terrible to see if there was anything else she’d be interested in…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby rushed through the Beacon courtyard, making sure to avoid all of the students. This had become almost like a habit for her since graduating. She’d go on a mission for Ozpin, come back late after the mission went wrong, go to a debriefing session that she was almost always late to… if it wasn't for the fact that she knew what she was doing as a huntress, she’d fear that Ozpin would start asking someone else to spy for him. Maybe Yang. 

It didn't take long for Ruby to slam right into someone, causing her to fall over. She groaned and rubbed her head. “S-sorry about that.” 

“Look, sis, I know you’re running late, but you could at least watch where you’re going.” Yang smiled at her sister and reached out to her. “So, another late night of horror films?” 

“Not exactly.” Ruby took Yang’s hand and smiled at her. “I… spent the night with Weiss. After you and Blake decided to bail on us for a team hangout.” 

“Oh, right, that was supposed to be yesterday, wasn't it?” 

“Yeah, it was.” 

Yang sighed and chuckled nervously. “I’ll make things up to her later. But at least she had fun with you though, right? It’s not every day that Weiss gets to catch up with her old partner. Between her running the SDC and you going on missions all the time, its getting harder for the four of us to hang out.” 

“I know I know… but Ozpin needs me.” 

“Needs you? Or what you have?” 

Ruby frowned for a moment. “And what exactly are you suggesting?” 

“All I’m suggesting is that anyone could go on those missions. Ozpin just wants you to do it since he knows what you have. I still think it’s a bad idea to help him. Especially since-” 

“Yang, I know. Just… please, let me handle all of this. I… I don't need another lecture from family. Hearing it from Qrow was enough.” 

“Alright. So, how did your mission go anyway? Didn't you get back a few days ago?” 

“Well, yes, but I… wanted to take a bit of time for a breather, you know?” It technically wasn't a lie. “Besides, I had someone to see and a few errands to run.” Also not a lie. 

Yang nodded and started walking to Ozpin’s office with Ruby so they could both get their briefings out of the way. “Yeah, I get that. You know, if Ozpin doesn't send you on another mission soon, maybe you and Cinder can join Blake and I on a double date. There’s this Mistrali place that we’ve been dying to try-” 

“I-I’m not sure she’d be interested…” Ruby winced a bit at Cinder’s name, her burns starting to act up a bit as she remembered what happened. “Besides, she and I are on a bit of a…. Break.” 

“What’d you do to get her that angry at you?” 

“It… wasn't her who suggested it…” 

Yang stopped for a moment, looking at her sister in disbelief. “Seriously? You’re the one who suggested it? Now I have to hear the deets. Come on, spill them.” 

“I’d rather not. It’s… just something personal that came up between us and it was just… easier for us.” Ruby sighed and kept walking to Beacon Tower. “And it was mutual between us. Not like it was my choice only.” 

“Right, but the last I heard, the two of you were madly in love. What exactly happened in the span of a week? Did she cheat on you or something?” 

“Like I said, it’s a bit personal.” Ruby took a deep breath as she entered the elevator to get to Ozpin’s office. “Once I figure things out, then I might say a bit more about it. But for right now, I just want to deal with things on my own, alright?” 

Yang nodded and walked in with her sister. “And that’s fine. Just… don't make any mistakes with this. Taking a break like this can test a relationship and I don't want you or Cinder to do anything you regret.” 

Ruby nodded and pulled out her scroll to check up on the mission board, hesitating when she saw the missed calls from Cinder. For a moment, she wanted to listen to the voicemail that was left, turning her scroll off instead. “I promise, I wont do anything I’ll regret. She and I just need a bit of time apart. And if we end up getting back together, then everything will be fixed.” 

“If? You’re not sounding all that confident in yourself.” 

Ruby shrugged as the elevator finished making its way to Ozpin’s office, stepping out and facing the door. “Let’s just drop it. We have other things to worry about right now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Cinder paced around the apartment, scroll in hand. She still hadn't heard anything back from Ruby and she was starting to feel a bit worried about everything. This wasn't the first time Ruby had been upset at her but certainly was the first she hadn't heard from her in this long. “W-what if we’re really done? I… I really don't know what I’d do without her. Even our other fights never lasted this long…” 

“And I still think you’re overreacting.” Emerald laid back on the couch and stretched out a bit. “Give her a bit of time and she’ll come back to you. She always does.” 

“I… I know… but this time… it really does feel different.” Cinder sighed and sat down, flipping to the mission board app on her scroll. “Maybe she’s just on another mission…” 

“Another mission already? Wouldn't that make it seven this month?” 

“And Ozpin needs her.” 

“Needs her? Or is she just looking for excuses to keep leaving?” 

Cinder went quiet after hearing Emerald. As much as she wanted to argue, there was a point to be made. Ruby was often going on missions, sometimes a bit more frequent than others. Part of her started to wonder if maybe Ruby was after someone else… She quickly dismissed the thought, trying to keep herself calm. “So… what exactly are you implying?” 

“Not implying anything, just making an observation. When was the last time that Ruby spent longer than a week home? Or the last time she made an excuse to be with you?” 

Cinder sighed. “Alright, you’ve made your point.” 

Emerald moved a bit closer to Cinder. “All I’m saying is that right now, she might be trying to move on. And if she is, it’s not the end of the world. Maybe… you should consider doing the same.” 

“I… I think I’d rather wait for Ruby, honestly. She and I just need to talk things out.” Cinder got up and started heading to her bedroom, running through her contacts on her scroll. “Weren’t you supposed to be meeting up with Mercury soon anyway?” 

“And miss the excitement that is your relationship?” Emerald sighed and got up to start heading out. “You’re right, I should get going. If you need me to come over again tonight, just let me know. I can bring Merc along with a few boardgames. Maybe for old time’s fun we can burn a building or something.” She gave a little smirk. “Maybe a little vandalism?” 

“Just go have fun with Merc.” 

“Your loss,” Emerald said in a sing-songy voice. 

Cinder waited until Emerald left before calling Ruby again. “Please pick up…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby stared at her scroll while it rang, hesitating for a moment. She knew she had to talk to Cinder at some point but right now…

Yang looked up from her burger and smiled a bit. “You going to answer that?” 

“I will… eventually…” 

“You cant keep running from her forever. I know that’s why you took Oz’s mission.” 

Ruby sighed and answered her scroll. “Hey Cin…” 

“Ruby. It’s nice to hear your voice.” Cinder sounded relieved from the other side of the scroll, almost like she was ready for the bitter disappointment of Ruby not answering again. “How… how have you been? I’ve been worried since, you know… the burns…” 

“They’re… getting better. Still hurts but it’s healing.” 

Cinder went quiet for a moment, still nervous about talking to Ruby. Everything sounded fine, but she could still tell everything wasn't quite fixed. “S-so… I… I was wondering if maybe… we could see each other tonight?” 

“I… I don't…” Ruby hesitated while trying to get her thoughts together. “I don't know yet. This isn't the first accident we’ve had and… I think I just need a bit of time to figure things out. Besides, Ozpin asked me to go on another mission tomorrow. So I’m going to use it to think a few things over and… I’ll call you when I get back.” 

“Oh. Okay then. I… I’ll wait for your call,” disappointment filled Cinder’s voice. 

Yang watched Ruby curiously as her sister put her scroll down on the table and held her head. “Somehow, things sound a lot more strained than you initially put them.” 

“Things between her and I are fine. It’s just a rough patch.” 

“Is that why you lied about Ozpin asking you to go on another mission?” 

“I didn't lie-” 

“You begged him for one!” Yang sighed and got up to pay for her meal. “I know you’re going through a rough time in your relationship, but you have to face your feelings at some point. Avoiding Cinder isnt going to help you out.” 

Ruby sighed. “I know. And I’m trying to. I’m… just not sure how to talk to her about everything that’s on my mind yet. And what I’ve got going on with Weiss right now is making things a bit more complicated.” 

“You really have a habit on complicating things, don't you?” 

Ruby looked away from Yang, feeling a bit ashamed. 

“I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, but if you’re going behind Cinder’s back for Weiss right now, then maybe you have a bit more you need to think about.” Yang placed a few bills down on the table and started heading off. “At some point, you’ll have to talk to Cinder about everything. That includes what you’ve got going on with Weiss. Just make sure you’re ready to accept whatever consequences come from that.” 

Ruby felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Yang. She knew her sister was right, that she’d have to not only confront her feelings about everything, but tell Cinder about everything that’s happened as well. Although, she still wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of a talk. 

She picked up her scroll again and scrolled through her contacts to find Weiss’s number and sent a quick text to her. Maybe tonight she could start clearing her mind a bit. 


End file.
